Wedding Anniv (Little Otouto Side Story)
by saruakira
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja sama untuk memberi kejutan dihari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya [Little Otouto Side Story] [Bukan sequel, bukaan] [AU] [SasuNaru] [Shonen-Ai] didedikasikan untuk event #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP


Sasuke menatap kumpulan angka dihadapannya, salah satu angka dilingkari tinta berwarna merah.

14 februari.

Ia mengingat mengapa lingkaran merah itu membulati angka empat belas? Apakah ada yang spesial ditanggal itu?

Valentine days? Bukan.

Peluncuran mega giga ultra jiraiya robot kesayangannya dengan fitur terbaru? Bukan, itu bulan depan.

Kencan koreksi menggajak Otoutou imut tersayangnya ke taman hiburan? Hmm sepertinya itu, hmm bukan bukan itu nanti tanggal sepuluh oktober. Kalau pun dimajukan sekarang uang yang dikumpulkan Sasuke belum cukup. Sasuke melirik celengan kucingnya yang tersembunyi apik didalam lemari bajunya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan uang orang tuanya walaupun uang itu sudah dimasukan kedalam tabungan atas nama Sasuke. Tidak tidak. Ia harus terlihat keren dihadapan Otouto imutnya dengan membayar keperluan mereka saat ditaman bermain nanti. Sasuke menyengir lebar saat membayangkan Otoutonya bangga dengan dirinya.

Kembali pada kenyataan, Sasuke mengernyit.

Lalu apa?

Memincingkan mata, bibirnya mengerucut, pose berpikir keras. Sasuke mendesah, matanya terpejam sambil kepalanya sesekali menengok keatas, kebawah, kekanan atau kekiri bergantian. Memutar kepalanya berharap ingatannya tentang sesuatu yang spesial ditanggal empat belas hadir. Seterkenalnya Uchiha mampu menyusun memorinya dengan begitu rapih dan sempurna, Sasuke masihlah bocah Uchiha berumur enam tahun, sebagian besar memorinya hanya terisi dengan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti bermain atau Otouto imutnya yang memakai kostum rubah dengan bulu lembut misalnya. Sasuke menggeleng kuat, pikirannya yang terakhir benar-benar tak cocok untuk anak berumur enam tahun karena mengandung NSFW.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit. Menyipit tajam mengintrogasi tanggal empat belas yang dilingkari bulatan merah. _"14 februari—14 februari—14 feb—"_ komat kamit tanggal dalam hati.

AH!

Onyxnya membulat, ia ingat sekarang, benar ada yang spesial ditanggal itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

14 Februari, ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Wedding Anniv (Little Otouto Side Story)

 **Genre :** Humour, Fluff, Romance, Shonen-Ai

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Apa jadinya jika Sasuke dan NAruto bekerja sama untuk memberi kejutan dihari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya [Little Otouto Side Story] [AU] [SasuNaru] [Shonen-Ai]

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Wedding Anniv ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan mata bulat besarnya, Naruto menatap kertas dengan coretan tinta berwarna biru yang digelar sang kakak. Apa ini? Apa Nii-channya mau mengajaknya menggambar bersama? Tapi dikertas itu sudah ada gambar kakaknya. Naruto masih menatap penuh antusias dengan wajahnya yang begitu bahagia, ditangannya sudah ada crayon dengan warna orange favoritnya, ia sudah bersiap untuk mengukir maha karya. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi ketika Sasuke menahan tangan mungil Naruto.

"Jangan Otouto,!" Sasuke melepaskan crayon berwarna orange dari tangan mungil adiknya.

Naruto merengek, meminta kembali crayonnya. Sasuke tak memberikannya ia justru memangku Naruto sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya. "Jangan nee, ini blue print rencana besar kita, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya."

"Buyu pin?" Naruto membalikan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti

Sasuke mengelap sesuatu yang meluncur mulus dari hidungnya, gawat penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Sasuke bergerak sedikit, meraih kotak tisu menarik beberapa lembar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia mengelap hidungnya setelahnya menarik nafas. "Lihat!" Sasuke menunjuk kertas berisi rencana spektakulernya. Atensi Naruto tertarik, tatapannya kini fokus pada jari mungil Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya dibahu mungil adiknya, ia menjelaskan rencananya pelan-pelan. Begitu sabar agar adiknya mengerti. "Nah, apa kau mengerti Otouto?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apapun, tapi melihat kakaknya begitu antusias menjelaskan rencananya mau tak mau ia tertular semangat Nii-channya.

"Pintar, besok kita akan mulai rencana ini pagi-pagi oke?" Sasuke mengacak lembut surai pirang Naruto. Naruto tertawa sambil menepukan tangannya, begitu bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayo kita tidur, sebentar lagi Kaa-chan akan memeriksa kita." Sasuke menggulung blue print yang susah payah ia gambar sendiri dan meletakannya dilaci ranjang. Kemudian mengikuti jejak Naruto untuk berbaring. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan adiknya. "Oyasumi." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto refleks membalas dengan pelukan heboh "Oyacuu Nii-chan~~"

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sudah mengendap-endap, memelankan langkah kecilnya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti Nii-channya dengan berjalan pelan, tangan mungilnya menggeret boneka beruang yang tingginya bahkan melebihi tinggi Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke menyapu sekitar, kepala hitamnya menyembul mengintip ruangan yang masih ditinggalkan dalam keadaan rapih, bersih dan terutama dengan kondisi sangat sepi. Mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, ia mengangguk, menoleh cepat pada Otouto tersayangnya yang mengekori dibelakang.

"Otou—Uwaaah Apa yang kau bawa Otouto?" Sasuke tersentak, menatap horror boneka beruang dibelakang adiknya.

"Ung? Paman kuma ingin ikut Nii-chan~" senyum seribu voltnya ia tebar dengan watados.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. "Baiklah." Mengehela nafas, ia menggendong boneka beruang di sisi kanannya, dan mengandeng tangan Naruto disisi kosong sebelah kirinya. Untuk bocah berumur enam tahun bisa dikatakan tenaga Sasuke cukup kuat untuk mengangkat boneka beruang yang tingginya melebihi dirinya.

Naruto memandang boneka beruang dengan pita merah yang digendong Sasuke. Naruto maju, menghadang Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Nii-chan endong Nalu."

"Hn?"

"Nii-chan endong, endong Nalu~~" Naruto menepuk-nepukan tangan mungilnya pada perut Sasuke. Rupanya Naruto juga ingin digendong seperti paman Kuma.

Sasuke diam, bagaimana ini jelas ia tak mungkin kuat menggendong Naruto dan boneka beruang segede gaban ini berbarengan. Bulir keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia berpikir keras. Tak ingin tidak terlihat keren dihadapan Naruto. "Ba-baiklah." Ragu-ragu ia membungkuk. Dan langsung disambut Naruto yang melompat dengan begitu heboh. "U-uwah" Sasuke sedikit oleng, beruntung refleksnya bagus hingga ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Ahaaang Nii-chan~" Naruto tersenyum riang sementara kaki Sasuke sudah gemetar.

Poor Sasuke

.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ambilkan Nii-chan tepung dan gula di lemari itu otouto?" Sasuke langsung memerintahkan Naruto ketika mereka sampai.

"Ciaaaaap~" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya mantap, dengan mandiri turun dari gendongan Sasuke. Kaki mungkilnya melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju lemari yang ditunjuk kakaknya. Sementara Sasuke mengambil nafas lega karena beban sebesar 25 kilo sudah hilang dari atas tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan boneka beruang milik Naruto diatas kursi makan. Tanpa membuang waktu segera menyiapkan beberapa bahan dan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan setelah sebelumnya menggelar kertas blue-print diatas meja granit dekat lemari pendingin.

Langkah Naruto begitu berat dengan dua bungkus plastik berisi gula dan tepung dalam gendongannya sampai-sampai menutupi wajah tembamnya. "N-nii-chan be-beyaat." Sasuke tanggap langsung mengambil alih bawaan Naruto.

"Arigatou Otouto" dengan sayang ia mengelus rambut pirang Naru. Yang dielus hanya nyengir-nyengir bahagia.

Mereka memulai rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang semalam. Rencana yang cukup gila jika dilakukan oleh bocah berumur 6 tahun dan 2 tahun. Membuat kue anniversary untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke begitu cekatan menggunakan peralatan memasak, kalau boleh jujur ini kali pertamanya ia bersentuhan langsung dengan dapur. Sasuke mempelajari penggunaan alat masak dengan mengakses situs video, menonton beberapa video dan mempelajarinya sedemikian rupa. Beruntung ia dilahirkan dikeluarga Uchiha. Kecerdasan diatas rata-ratanya tak bisa diragukan. Sementara Naruto hanya mencolek-colek saus coklat yang lima menit lalu dibuat Sasuke, sesekali ia mencelup jeruk dengan dagingnya yang gemuk kedalamnya kemudian melahap dengan rakus.

"Lihat kau begitu berantakan Otouto." Sasuke mengelap pipi gembil Naruto dengan ujung celemek yang ia gunakan, mencontoh tindakan Kaa-channya jika mengajak Naruto memasak.

"Enyaaak, Nii-chan aaaa." Sepotong tomat segar berlumur coklat meleleh terjulur dihadapan Sasuke. Naruto sudah hapal sekali kalau kakaknya sangat menyukai spesies siluman antara sayur atau buah dengan kandungan air yang banyak bernama tomat.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melahapnya, menjilat jari mungil Naruto membersihkannya dari lelehan coklat "Hn, enak." Ia mengunyak baik-baik sebelum menelannya. "Baiklah sekarang masukan isiannya, kau mau kue ini diisi apa Otouto?"

"Ung?" Naruto berpikir, ia berlari kearah lemari pendingin, mengambil persediaan snack favoritnya yang disimpan Kaa-chan. "Nalu mau diici ini Nii-chan." Ia menjejerkan beberapa snack favoritnya dilantai. Sasuke mengernyit.

Permen jelly beruang warna-warni, biskuit coklat berbentuk beruang, dan snack ringan rasa ramen.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau tidak bisa memasukannya, pilih salah satu."

"Eeeh? Catuu ajaaaah?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, berpikir untuk memilih mana yang akan ia masukan kedalam kue. Masalahnya ketiganya snack nomor satu kesukaan Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit dengan pipi menggelembung. "Nalu pilih lamen!" pilihannya jatuh pada snack gurih rasa ramen. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan snack tersebut.

Sasuke membayangkan rasa yang dihasilkan jika ia mencampur bahan yang dipilih Naruto. "Sebaiknya, biscuit beruang saja yang dimasukan, menurut Nii-chan lebih enak."

"Benalkah?" Naruto merenggut, menimang-nimang saran dari sang kakak. Dan ia rasa ada benarnya, tapi hei kue rasa ramen itu juga pasti enak. "Tidak mau, Nalu mau memacukan ini saja!." Ia bersiap menumpahkan seluruh isinya dalam adonan kue.

Sigap Sasuke merebut, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan snack dengan rasa ramen. "Tidak boleh Otouto."

Naruto melompat-lompat, berusaha merebut snack favoritnya, menyelamatkannya dari sekapan kakaknya. "aaa kembalikan cenek Nalu Nii-chan, jangan culiiik aaaa."

"Nii-chan kembalikan jika kau mau memasukan biscuit beruang bukan snack ramen ini." Sasuke tak mau mengalah, demi rencanya yang harus sempurna ia harus sedikit keras dengan Otouto tersayangnya _' Maafkan aku Otouto, ini demi kebaikan kita'_ sesalnya dalam hati.

"Njak mau, Nalu mau kue lasa lamen Nii-chan!" Naruto masih menggapai-gapai, berjinjit dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kau mau membuat Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama sakit perut? Bayangkan Otouto, jika Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama masuk rumah sakit karena memakan kue yang dicampurkan snack ini?" Baiklah, mungkin sedikit berbohong demi kebaikan tidak apa-apa menurut Sasuke.

Naruto terpancing, raut wajahnya berubah antara ingin menangis dan khawatir. "Ung—Jangaan, Nalu ingin Kaa-chan dan Tou-cama cehaaat." Berhenti merebut kembali snacknya. "Ya cudah, biscuit beluang caja yang dimacukan." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Adiknya memang begitgu polos hingga mudah _dikibuli_. Memasukan biscuit beruang dan mencampurnya, setelahnya Sasuke mengambil loyang. Ia sedikit kelimpungan karena tidak menemukan loyang ditempat yang seharusnya. "Aku pergi ke gudang sebentar, kau tunggu disini Otouto." Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didapur. Naruto diam sambil memandang adonan kue dihadapannya bergantian dengan snack ramen yang tergeletak manis disampingnya. Otak kecilnya memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin mencampur sedikit snacknya kedalam adonan tidak akan ketahuan kakaknya. Jangan Naru, sebaiknya kau duduk manis dan tunggu kakakmu kembali.

Naruto menyengir, ia mengambil snack dan menuangkannya dengan heboh kedalam adonan dan tanpa disengaja seluruh isinya sudah berpindah keatas adonan. "Uwaaaaaah, Nii-chan pasti malaaah!" Naruto terkejut sambil memegangi kedua pipi gembilnya. Bagimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Otak kecilnya terus ia putar. Bayangan whisk yang tergeletak manis tertangkap indra Naruto. Satu ide cemerlang terlintas diotaknya. Buru-buru ia mengaduk adonan kue.

"Ternyata mereka memindahkan ke lemari belakang." Sasuke kembali, punggung kecil Naruto entah kenapa langsung menegang. Baru pertama kali ia merasa ketakutan berada disamping kakaknya. Sasuke melirik Naruto, lagi-lagi pipi dan sekitar mulutnya penuh dengan remahan. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengelap kembali dengan ujung celemek. "Kau makan apa lagi kali ini, snack ramen, Hm?" Sasuke menjilat ujung ibu jarinya yang terkena remahan dipipi Naruto. Naruto mengangguk kaku, ia berbohong. Padahal ia sama sekali tak memakannya, ia hanya mengolesi mukanya dengan remahan yang tersisa si bungkus snack. Hoo rupanya Naru kecil sudah pandai berbohong. Ini pasti efek berdekatan dengan setan cilik Uchiha terlalu lama.

Sasuke menuangkan adonan dalam loyang. "Sekarang kita tunggu."

.

Sesuai dengan perhitungan Sasuke, kue itu matang pukul 5 kurang sepuluh. Ia segera menghiasnya bersama Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa menggembalikan mood Naruto yang setelah kepulangannya mencari loyang turun drastis kini melonjak penuh bahkan Naruto sudah kembali menebar senyum seribu voltnya.

"Cudaaah~" Naruto puas setelah meletakkan miniature beruang diatas kue yang dibantu Sasuke dengan menggendongnya.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto "Nah sekarang ayo kita ke kamar Tou-sama dan Kaa-chan." Naruto mengangguk.

.

Mengetuk pelan pintu kayu dengan cat berwarna putih dihadapannya, satu tangannya memegang kue. Naruto meremat piyama Sasuke disampingnya sementara sebelah tangannya menggandeng boneka beruang besar.

"Nii-chan, Kaa-chan macih tidul."

"Hn." Sasuke mencoba menurukan kenop pintu, dan ternyata tidak dikunci. "Ayo kita masuk Otouto, kita beri kejutan Tou-sama dan Kaa-chan!"

Naruto mengangguk antusias, tapi nyalinya ciut begitu saphirenya hanya menangkap ruangan gelap dihadapannya. Ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke, tingginya yang tak melebihi dada Sasuke sukses menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Sasuke yang besar.

Sasuke tersenyum "Taka pa ada Nii-chan disini." Ia menggandeng tangan Naruto, tak puas digandeng Naruto memeluk Nii-channya. Sasuke terkekeh mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto.

Perlahan kaki-kaki mungil menjejak karpet bludru yang terhampar luas. Naruto memanjat ranjang kedua orang tuanya dengan berpegangan pada kain seprai yang terulur setelah sebelumnya melemparkan boneka beruangnya dan tanpa sengaja mengenai kepala Itachi yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke membantu dengan mendorong pantat montok adiknya.

"Tolong pegangi kuenya Otouto." Dan dengan mudah Sasuke melompat ke atas ranjang. Mengambil kembali kue yang dititipkannya pada Naruto. "Baikalh, satu… dua…" Sasuke menghitung maju "Tiga!"

Naruto melompat heboh. "Tou-camaaaaa, Kaaa-chaaaaan~~~"

Kyuubi refleks bangun, begitu kaget mendapati kedua anaknya sudah hadir diatas ranjangnya. "Naru-chan, Suke?"

"Kaa-chaaan~" Naruto heboh memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kalian kenapa ada dikamar Kaa-chan?" Kyuubi menggosok kelopak matanya, begitu neuron mengirimkan impuls pada safar pusatnya ia tersadar, buru-buru mengecek pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan begitu menyesal dengan kenikmatan malam panjangnya semalam. Ia tak menggenakan sehelai benangpun. SEHELAI BENANG PUN DIBALIK SELIMUTNYA!

"Uhm—" Itachi menyusul bangun, ia menguap lebar. Samar-samar menangkap banyangan bocah berambut pirang dan hitam dihadapannya. "Hn?" menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang panjang dari wajahnya. "Sasuke, Naruto?" tanpa malu ia mempertontonkan dada bidang dan peut berototnya. "Kalian kenapa disini? Mimpi buruk hn?"

"Tou-camaaaa~" Naruto pindah memeluk Itachi tetapi langsung ditarik Sasuke menjauh hingga pelukan itu tidak terjadi.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem sok dewasa. Ia menarik Naruto lebih mendekat pada dirinya. "Happy Aniiversary Tou-sama, Kaa-sama~"

"Huh?" Itachi dan Kyuubi cengo ditempat.

"EEH? Kau ingat ini hari jadi Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama, Suke?" Kyuubi begitu terkejut, Uchiha dan ingatannya. Sempurna.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kyuubi berkaca-kaca, sambil memegangi selimutnya ia bergerak pelan kemudian membawa kedua anaknya jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Arigatou, aku harap Tou-sama mu juga punya kejutan untuk Kaa-chan~."

JLEB!

Itachi kaku ditempat, sesungguhnya ia belum menyiapkan apapun bahkan kalau boleh jujur ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-8. _'Mati aku'_ batinnya begitu sulit menelan saliva.

"Te-tentu aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusu untukmu Kyuu~" Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah. Kau yang pertama mencoba kue buatan anak-anak kita tercinta."

"Eh?"

.

"Nee, Suke, Naru-chan a-apa yang kalian masukan kedalam kue?" Kyuubi mengusap lembut pipi kedua anaknya.

"Kami hanya memasukan biscuit—" Sasuke membola, melirik Otouto disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'bukan salahku, aku tidak bersalah Nii-chan percayalah!'. Sasuke menyipit, menginterogasi adiknya secara tak tersirat.

"hiks, hueeeee maafkan Nalu, Nii-chan Kaa-chan, Nalu memacukan cenek lamen, jeluk, tomat dan pelmen jelly kedalam kue hueeeeeee." Naruto menangis sejadinya, pertahanan diri terakhir agar tidak dimarahi Nii-chan dan Kaa-channya.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya, begitu lupa jika adiknya ini keras kepala. Kyuubi sweatdrop, pantas saja efeknya luar biasa. "W-wow, Lain kali masukan satu bahan saja nee Naru-chan."

Naruto mengangguk masih menangis heboh.

"Sudah cep cep, Kaa-chan dan Nii-chan tidak marah." Kyuubi membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung mungil Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke.

Sadar dengan kode yang diberikan Kaa-channya ia menghela nafas. "Nii-chan tidak marah Otouto." Ia mengusap lembut helaian pirang adiknya.

"Uung maafkan Nalu." Heboh Naruto langsung memeluk erat Nii-channya

"Hn"

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengajak Naruto memasak didapur tanpa pengawasan full ekstra.

Sementara Itachi masih memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

Iruka baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, walaupun penampilannya sudah rapih ia tetap berjalan dengan tidak elitnya. Terseok sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang begitu sakit. Hatake dan hormon sialannya penyebabnya.

Iruka memasuki dapur dan menyalakan lampu. Wajahnya memucat dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut melihat pemandangan horror dihadapannya.

"ASTAGA SIAPA YANG MENGACAK-ACAK DAPUUUUR?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Akhirnyaaaa selesai jugaaa~ niatnya mau buat drabel eh malah keterusan /door X"D

Cerita ini merupakan side story dari serial yang sudah saru garap sebelumnya berjudul Little Otouto, jadi yang masih belum mengerti itu kenapa Naru sama Suke jadi kaka-adik atau kenapa Kyuubi dan Itachi bisa jadi orangtua mereka silahkan baca dulu serial Little Otouto /promo terselubung

Wehehehe hmm sepertinya belum dapet ya fluffnya padahal saru sudah berusaha suapaya dapet fluffnya tp masih belum greget juga harap maklum ya. Lalu seperti biasa selalu gaje Mwehuehehe

Dan setelah ini saru benar-benar akan hiatus sampai akhir bulan maret tolong doakan supaya sidang saru lancar hokaaaay? Arigatouuuu~ /deepbows

Akhir kata semoga kalian menikmatinya ^_^

 **happy reading, happy watching~**

 **Salam cinta, ketchup basah**

 **C(^_._^)D**

 **saruakira**


End file.
